Reflections of Midna
by Reily96
Summary: TP !CONTAINS SPOILERS! Midna reflects on her feelings as her life replays in her mind when she's near death. Oneshot. Heavy LinkMidna overtones. REVIEWS ARE LOVED!


Taking a break from my Breath of Fire fanfic... So I just beat TP and I thought "Wow! Link and Midna are so meant for each other!" (If you hadn't guessed, the ending obviously outraged me!) And here, I bring you a LinkxMidna one-shot fanfic! Because there's not enough LinkxMidna on this site! Anyways, it's a little off... but give nme a break... it's 12:30 AM where I am. I'll fix the little details later.

So here ya go, hope you enjoy. This one of the few serious fanfics I've ever written.

Disclaimer: Twilight Princess belongs to Nintendo. I do not own any of its characters, regions, and so and so forth.

* * *

They say when you're dying, your life replays in your head. I guess it's true because I'm beginning to see scenes from my life as the cold rain falls on my now paled skin. The only thing keeping me warm is Link's fur. Even while soaking, his fur still remains warm. 

I see some of my first memories. My mother, my father… How they'd lecture me about what being a princess of Twili meant and how one day it would become my responsibility. I didn't listen. I was never a good child to my parents.

Then when I had to take over. It was hard. I should've listened to my parents. But it was too late. I did my best, even though sometimes it didn't seem like it. Sometimes I failed horribly. But the people of Twili still kept faith in me, even after I ran…

I now see Zant. How inflicted a curse on me. A curse that turned my appearance to that of an imp. I was powerless to stop him. All I could think to do was run. He took over and spread his evil desires. I was so angry yet so ashamed. I had run away from my people. They had faith in me, and I ran. But I still kept running, as if I were trying to run from my shame. How I hate Zant for doing this to me…

I saw how Zant began to spread the world of light with twilight. Why would he have any interest in the world of light? Those were my thoughts. Then I had met the princess of this world. I could relate to her to a point. Unlike me, she did not run.

Now I'm seeing when I met him… I stumbled onto quite a scenario. A youth struggling against one of Zant's servants. As he struggled, his form changed to that of a wolf. Before Zant's minion had knocked the beast out, I caught sight of the beat's eyes. Blue… A blue eyed beast… Just like the one the writings had said. I had to follow him. I had to use this blue-eyed beast to restore Twili to what it once was. My shame could no longer follow me if I could use this beast to get rid of Zant.

My memories came to show me of Link's prison. He was chained. I broke his chain but left him caged. I was testing him. Sure enough, he dug his way out. I decided to show him to the princess of this world of light. She would find this beast to be quite interesting, I thought.

Now, I was seeing inside the tower where the princess was kept. The princess told her story to the wolf. I began to feel some sympathy for them but at the same I was growing more pity for myself. They still remained strong during all this…

Scenes went faster in my mind now. I began to see how I always taunted and rushed Link. I never gave him a break. I was always harsh, telling him that he was worthless. But he never really tried to defend himself. He somehow managed to brush my insults off. Perhaps because he was always so focused on other people. His friends that he wished to save. But I still always put him down. Was I so cruel? If so, I deserved this death that was coming to me.

He was always trying to help his friends. Even now, he was trying his hardest to help me. Me, who had always treated him like nothing more than a tool! He was always helping me… In the time we have been working together it's now, as the life slowly drains from me, that I realize he's more than just a tool to me. I've treated him so bad… if I somehow do miraculously survive this… I promise to be kinder…

Oh Link… I'm so sorry… I wish I could help you as much as you've helped me… If I survive, I promise to be kinder to you and help your world. But if I don't survive Link… then I hope you at least think of me as a friend…


End file.
